RandomRalph
'''RandomRalph '''was the main character from Gore and Perkins' YouTubers Life series. Ralph's videos mainly consisted of gameplays from various games, with the assumption that they were edited into some sort of montage-style video. In addition to his appearance, Ralph was known for his unusual video titles, which made no sense, called out the audience or other YouTubers, and were completely misleading. Ralph's career as a YouTuber came to an end 9 episodes into the series, as he didn't have enough money to pay his bills, ending the game for G&P. Personality and appearance Gore and Perkins intended RandomRalph to be an obnoxious, annoying YouTuber that people would only watch just to rant about him in comments or other videos. While in the recording process of his videos, G&P would do things like make Ralph scream at mundane moments of a game. Ralph also had a weird tendency to go to sleep whenever the repairman would come to fix his computer, and at one point had an obsession of only eating bread. As part of the character, G&P wanted Ralph to look as odd as possible. Gore said of his appearance "If I see someone on YouTube with green hair, I'm instantly clicking off". Perkins wanted Ralph to be wearing all green to match the hair, but Gore thought that'd be a bit much and decided to dress him in a Kareem Abdul-Jabbar LA Lakers jersey (with Sky Hook on the back instead of Abdul-Jabbar's name for legal reasons), with baggy jeans and red high tops. Occasionally, he would dress in different attires, such as a Wolverine costume. Overview As the game took place in some sort of flashback, it began in Ralph's mum's house where he was just starting out on YouTube. He uploaded his first video "RandomRalph - I'm here bitches!", which was a gameplay of Empire Planet 2. It was pretty poorly received, due to the lack of editing done and the fact that the game wasn't mentioned at all in the title. His next video, "RandomRalph - I'm back bitches! (Gorilla Soccer 2)", was much better than his first video, as Gore and Perkins had figured out how to use the video editing in the game. Following this, Ralph invited Rodolfo over and immediately sent her home once she'd arrived at his place. He then started a conversation via chat with her, where Gore jokingly said that Ralph was asking for nudes. He ended the conversation not long after to make a new video titled "Half-pie 2 - What colour is a mirror?!@5". The video was poorly received, due to Ralph being overtired when he recorded and edited the video, which Gore and Perkins were unaware of. Ralph returned to Gorilla Soccer 2 for the next video, as that game had produced his best video at that point in time. "Gorillas Football 2 - u wot" went over well with the audience, as Ralph was fresh and energised while recording and editing. However, Gore and Perkins left out a clip while editing, which may have affected the score slightly. After sending him to school to study multiple times, Ralph made his breakthrough video titled "L.O.G - flush it downtown #(first)". The amount of money earned and the number of views significantly increased, mainly due to the popularity of League of Giants. Because the video did so well, Gore and Perkins decided to sell Ralph's other games and focus solely on League of Giants for the time being. While recording a new video, Vincent arrived at Ralph's place and stood in the background, staring at the back of Ralph's head like a weirdo. At the end of recording and editing, he asked Ralph to make a video for him in exchange for cash, which G&P accepted. They ultimately decided to trash Vincent in the title and made a terrible video for him, though it had to wait since "L.O.G - if earth was flat it wud be rad #()Second)" was still rendering and uploading. This video ended up being mega successful, pulling in nearly 5000 views and $7 in revenue. While making the crappy video for Vincent, Ralph's PC exploded and he stood awkwardly behind the repairman while he was fixing the computer. Surprisingly, the video for Vincent also did well, even though they tried to make it as bad as possible. It made $5 and pulled in approximately 4000 views. After spending $100 on tickets for a gaming convention, Ralph made another video where he begged for views in the title in an attempt to make back the money he spent on the convention ticket. While editing the video, some of his audio broke and while it wasn't noticeable, he lost subscribers since his audience was apparently easily offended. Videos 1This is based off the likes and dislikes that appear when the video is initially uploaded, as Gore and Perkins rarely showed the full stats for videos.Category:Non-wrestling content